In the Eye of the Beholder
by Violet Vicky
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a predicament of her own making involving a prince and his servants turned by a curse into a beast and furniture. Can she help and perhaps fall in love along the way? FYI set in HP timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, typical disclaimers; I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast, they are J K Rowling and Disney's. Umm, hope you like the story, but if you don't for the simple reason of what it is DON'T READ IT! Please read and review, I love reviews, but don't flame, it's no constructive, just mean.

That's all so thank you all,

Violet Vicky.


	2. Chapter 2

The final battle between the Light and Dark was waged on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, lasting only a night but it had devastating repercussions. Many of the Dark fell, all of them after their master was finally slew, but there were far too many on the side of the Light that fell also, at least in the eyes of one survivor. Hermione Granger had been fighting in the war since the Halloween after her 12th birthday, fighting alongside her best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and had sacrificed everything for them and the fight for what was right and not what was easy.

The cost was high for her personally, losing her parents just days after her 18th birthday, receiving word that their plane heading to Nepal, where they were going to escape the Death Eaters, had been attacked. There had been no survivors. She had sent them off for their safety but cost them their lives; it had almost killed the witch but she had persevered in the task left to the Golden Trio, with the help of Harry's words that they wouldn't have wanted her to quit just because they had died. But she wasn't the only one to lose people she loved, nor were her parents the only ones lost to her.

The deaths of Fred Weasley, and Remus and Nymphadora Lupin during the Final Battle bore down on the entire Light side after it was all done with. The fact that Fred had only turned 20 the month prior, the same day that the Lupins had been blessed with their newborn son Teddy, just made the tragedy even harder to deal with.

After all of the deaths, her friends moved on slowly. Harry and Ron stopped lying to each other and were married on the anniversary of the Final Battle, with the acceptance of the entre Weasley family, and Hermione had actually done the course to be licenced to sanctify the marriage, the smile never leaving her face during the entire ceremony. Ginny finished her final year and married her former boyfriend Dean Thomas following Harry and Ron, she was already 3 months pregnant at that time. George, Fred's twin, spent months in a bottle of Firewhiskey until the brunette witch tracked him down and beat him senseless; he was now in therapy and dating Angelina Johnson. Fleur and Bill Weasley had their first child, a daughter, on the anniversary of the battle, her water broke as Ginny and Dean kissed; they barely made it to the hospital in time.

And Hermione, well after a year of dealing with the crap that needed dealing with and being there for her family, she'd gone on an extended holiday, travelling the world using her vast bank vault full of gold, courtesy of the bounties on the Death Eaters she had personally killed, and the inheritances from Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, and her parents. She wouldn't have to ever work again in her life, so she travelled and visited sites around the world.

She'd been on the move for a year, her 20th birthday had her waking to dozens of owls arriving at the magical bed and breakfast she was staying at in France. That had been a week ago, and now she was trekking in the northern forests of the country, finding that the architecture was getting older and older, she'd passed by a town just an hour before that looked as though stuck in the 18th century, bar the one car that was parked out front of the pub.

Stopping to grab a drink from her bag, the witch had the flask to her lips when she heard the scream of terror coming from ahead of her. Replacing her flask, she drew her wand and bolted towards the sound, curses rushing through her head to help whoever it was that in trouble. Emerging from the trees, she found herself in front of a large gate and beyond it an enormous castle, dark as night despite the brightness of the day around her. The amount of magic pouring off of the area had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, but she continued on, apparating over the locked gates and charging towards the building.

Going through the open front door, she smelled the coppery scent that could only mean blood, and looking down saw a small puddle leading off, so head that way. She hadn't gotten far before seeing a hulking figure carrying a whimpering man, who was bleeding, "HEY! Let him go!"

A roar came and when the figure whipped around, Hermione was mildly surprised to see an animal of sorts, and the first thing that came through her mind was how he looked like a werewolf, but when he spoke, it was surprisingly in a mildly accented male voice, "Trespasser! You dare enter my castle?"

"I dare because this man is not going to be taken by you one step further," Hermione was ready to fight, "Let him go."

"He is my prisoner, as shall you be if you do not leave instantly"

The sentient beast went to turn, but Hermione was quicker, sending a stunner as a warning flying just past his head, burning a few hairs on the way, "Let. Him. Go."

Blue eyes widened and then narrowed at seeing the witch's second wand, "A sorceress. What do you want with him, turn him into another beast?"

"I wish to heal him and get him away from you," the witch said sternly, facing the whimpering man, "Where are you hurt sir?"

"My leg," came the thick French accented answer.

That was when she spotted the larger blood pool, and the brunette's mind raced, knowing she needed to get him soon or risk him dying. Looking at the beast, she sighed, "Listen, I'll trade you. You can have me as long as I can heal him and he is let free. This man is not long for the world if you do not let me help, do you wish to become a murderer?"

The blue eyes twitched and he released the man, stepping from him, "Fine, his life for your own."

"Accepted," Hermione didn't turn her back on the beast, facing him but leaning over the elderly man, running her wand over the ragged and bleeding wound in his leg. Taking his hand, she softly said, "I'm sorry sir, but this will hurt before it gets better."

"No, let me… ARGH!" He screamed as the burning cauterising spell hit him, squeezing Hermione's free hand tightly. He quickly passed out from the pain and blood loss.

Hermione spelled a Blood Replenishing Potion and Pain Relieving Potion into his stomach before wrapping him into a thick blanket, to ward off the cold breezes that had been passing through the area lately, and lift him up into her strong arms. Looking at the beast, she said, "I will place him outside of your gates, you can watch to make sure I do not leave if you wish."

Not waiting for an answer, the brunette walked off, carrying the Muggle easily out of the castle and down the path towards the gates. When she got there, she placed him outside and put a few safety wards about him so that no animals were able to attack whilst he was vulnerable and sighed as she looked back up to the castle. It would be so very easy to take her rescue and apparate off but she had always prided herself on her word, and had no idea if this man/animal had a clue as to who the man she had just saved was, he could easily slip out and steal him or someone else again should she run.

With her head held high, Hermione walked back towards the castle, to await her fate, whatever would come of it.

Adam, or more commonly known now, Beast, was intrigued. This sorceress seemed to care about a man she did not know. That was the only reason he had allowed the exchange, the villager had trespassed and that was something he would not allow. Perhaps this sorceress could remove this curse that the other had placed on him, without him needing to rely on the damn time restraint, only having 5 months until his 21st birthday and he would be stuck as this beast forever.

He followed her out of the castle, and truly expected her to try and run with the villager, but no, she did something with her wand and then straightened, and with her head held high, returned to stand in front of him. As she walked, he took a moment to look at her truly. She was tall, 5 foot 11, with deep brown hair that hung in curls and waves to just above her lower back. She was well built, feminine muscles showing all over, her strength evident at how easily she carried the slightly overweight man, but still had the curves that all women should have. And then there were those eyes. They were light brown and shone with many things as they had stared him down before; power, stubbornness, caring, but more so was the overwhelming intelligence that he saw.

By now she was standing before him, and spoke with an English accent, much like Mrs Potts, "Very well, you have me. My name is Hermione Granger, and yes I am a witch, and I will use it should you even think about hurting me, understand?"

"I would not hurt a woman," Adam said sternly, "I am not a complete monster."

"Good," Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "So, I have a right to know your name."

"Beast"

The witch laughed mirthlessly, "Fine, if you wish. My room or cell?"

"Your room is this way," Beast led her to the staircase, spying his furniture servants trying to not be conspicuous in their intrigue, "There are rules to staying here."

"As a prisoner I would hope so"

Adam stamped down his anger, "Yes, well, you cannot leave the grounds and the west wing is off limits."

"That's all, fine," Hermione then spotted movement in her peripherals, pivoted and had her wand aimed there, only to find a small teacup quivering. Holstering her wand again, she knelt down and spoke softly, "Hi there."

"Hi," the teacup said nervously before gaining courage that only children were prone to, "I'm Chip."

Hermione smiled, holding out her hand for him to hop onto, "Well I'm Hermione. Now, why are you a teacup?"

Chip looked back at the retreating beast before whispering, "The Enchantress did it years ago, we're all like this."

"That's no good," the witch said as she followed her captor, not wanting to get lost, "No one should abuse magic like that. Did she say how the spell would be reversed?"

"Love," was all the teacup got out before another English female voice called out.

"Chip Potts, where are you?"

Turning, Hermione spotted a teacup bouncing up the stairs, only to stop at seeing a human, one who was holding the called for teacup. Lowering Chip to the ground, the witch smiled, "Hello."

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs Potts"

"Come," the beast called from the stairs, frustrated.

"Oops, that's for me, bye," taking the stairs two at a time, Hermione got the feeling she may just like this imprisonment much more than her last time, even if the beast was well, beastly.

They came to a set of doors in the eastern wing, and when they were opened, it revealed a large room in great disrepair, "You room."

Looking about, the brunette began plotting what to get done, and turned back to face the beast, "Thank you, this is much nicer than my last imprisoning area."

Adam didn't say anything but he was greatly interested in what she meant by that, but simply nodded before leaving without a word. Once he was gone, Hermione placed her bag on the dusty floor and began conducting, cleaning but also listening to the three voices coming from the doorway, 2 French and male, the other Mrs Potts.

"Lumiere, she should not be here, she is like that woman who made us as we are," one male voice said.

"Cogsworth, you must not judge her simply by the fact alone," the other male, Lumiere, answered, "She took the place of a man she did not know simply because he was in danger. That shows that she is unlike the other one."

"Both of you should just leave well enough alone, if she is the one to break this curse, we have only to wait and see," Mrs Potts chastised, "Come along, let us get dinner ready for our guest."

Hermione heard them leaving and smiled, oh yes, this is definitely going to be much better than Malfoy Manor. That on her mind, she continued to set up her new room, and perhaps mirror call Harry to tell him what was happening, best to not make him and Ron worrying.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Potts came up to get Hermione when it was time for dinner, "Dear, it is time to eat."

"Thank you Mrs Potts," the brunette marked her place in her book and placed it on the bedside table before joining the teapot in the walk to the dining room, "Will Beast be joining us?"

"No, he eats in his room," the annoyance was evident in her voice, but turned lighter when she asked, "Where from England are you from?"

"Crawley, south of London but I attended a boarding school in Scotland for 6 years. And yourself?"

The teapot was so happy, there were very few British workers in the prince's employ, and she had already talked to them for a decade now, "I'm from Liverpool, but came over here in my 20's."

"And Chip, he is your son?"

"My shining angel," Mrs Potts said softly, "His father passed on soon after I fell pregnant, and then when he was 4, well we became as we are now."

Hermione nodded but said nothing as they had arrived at the dining area. Inside, candlesticks were lining a large table, much larger than necessary, and one seat was pulled out already, right at the head of the table. Taking her seat there, the witch was soon face to face with a candlestick who smiled, "Welcome, to your dinner."

The song and dancing that came next was wonderful, and the brunette was clapping happily when it was done with, before going on to actually eating with the many magically transfigured people watching on. She was unaware though of another who was watching her, watching her via an Enchanted Mirror.

Adam had been watching Hermione for the entire afternoon, since leaving her to clean the room she would be staying in. When she had removed her own mirror, he was surprised, more so when she began to talk to someone through it, telling the person that she was fine but would be staying in one place for a while; they spoke like siblings. For some reason the beast was unable to stop watching his 'prisoner' as she did menial things, such as reading for a few hours before dinner, even that had been fascinating as it had been a book on transformations.

She wasn't acting in a way he had expected, there were no tears or concerns, attempts to leave; actually it looked as though she was settling in for the long haul, until he gave in and allowed her to go. While she ate, she spoke pleasantly with his employees, getting to know them and know more about where she was, completely at ease. It was disconcerting to say the least.

Just then Mrs Potts rolled in on her usual trolley, bringing with her his dinner. As he was the only one of them who actually needed food to survive, she took greater passion with what was cooked for him. Tonight it was a large joint of lamb, "Good evening Adam."

Despite his many arguments with the teapot to not call him that, she continued to do so, so he had given up years ago, "Mrs Potts."

"I see you've been watching our guest," those knowing eyes had easily spotted the mirror; "She is fascinating isn't she?"

"Mrs Potts," Adam warned as he grabbed for the roasted meat, only to have it taken away at the last second.

The teapot sternly looked at her employer, and spoke with to him as the mother she had been since his own died in childbirth, "Adam, I expect you to be cordial to Hermione, despite what you may think I believe she our only chance to become human once more. She is not the one who placed this curse over us, and is a nice person."

The beast slumped into his seat, chastised once again by the former woman, "Very well but I will not become her best friend."

"I simply ask that you be polite, nothing more, and see where that takes you," allowing him to take the meat, Mrs Potts smiled knowingly, "You may be surprised."

Adam simply ate his meal, not thinking about what had been said, but his eyes did drift between the mirror still showing Hermione, who was now laughing, and the rose under the bell jar.

Down in the dining room, as she digested, the brunette was listening to the antics of Lumiere the former maître d and current candelabra and Cogsworth, the former Majordomo and current pendulum clock. They seemed to be friends but had a rivalry that could put Gryffindor and Slytherin to shame, and were now talking about something that had happened 20 years ago, when they were much younger and human, concerning a young lady that both admired.

"You know," she said, interrupting them, "My two friends Harry and Ron would argue like this."

That intrigued the pair and they asked, "And?"

"Well it all ended when they came to terms and ended up screwing each other's brains out," laughing at the aghast looks on the two faces, Hermione continued, "They've been married for a year now and are considering having a child by surrogate."

"We're not…" "Such nonsense…" The two furniture items bumbled over before rushing in two separate directions, leaving the witch laughing heartily.

The soft clinking of china on the stone floors was heard coming closer to her place, and Hermione turned to see Chip sneaking over, bringing a smile to her face, "Now wouldn't it be almost your bedtime Mr Chip?"

"Mama is up with Beast and I wanted to see you," Chip explained, as though that was a good enough reason, getting taken up in Hermione's hands.

"Well as nice as it is to see you young man, you need sleep and your Mama will be annoyed if you aren't in your sleep area when she returns," seeing the sulking, the brunette chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Fine but I'm not going to be in trouble when she finds out."

"Yay!" The teacup did a little dance.

Wanting to know more about the curse that they were all under, Hermione asked the little boy/teacup, "Chip, this enchantress who caused all of this, did you see here when she did it?"

He shook his head, "No, I was really little but Mama explained everything to me the following morning. She said how Beast had turned away this ugly hag who wanted a place to stay for the night, with only a rose as payment. She got angry and turned into her real self, saying that the Beast had no love in his heart and would be the beast he was at heart. We have until his 21st birthday to be changed back by love or we'll be like this forever."

Hermione was furious, "Love magic, no one should be able to control it at all, disgraceful for someone to do such a thing on anyone, no matter how they were treated. Beast, he must not have been very old when it happened though, right?"

"Only 11. He'll be 21 in 5 months, February 14th, Valentine's Day"

"What of his parents? Shouldn't they be here?"

Chip wilted in her hand, sad, "Mama said that the Queen, she died in childbirth, and the King, he was so distraught that he went off somewhere and they found him dead a few months later. Mama and the others raised him but they weren't his real parents, no matter how they tried."

The witch nodded, surprised that Beast was a prince, the locals must not have completely extinguished the French royal line after all, but spoke sadly, "I know the feeling. Come along Chip, you need to go to sleep and I do too."

With only a little argument that he wasn't tired, the teacup was soon in the cupboard alongside the other crockery, and Hermione was walking up to her room. When she was at the top of the staircase, her eyes drifted down to the west wing, and her heart sank with sadness for what the young prince had gone through, she had an idea on how he felt with the loss of his parents at such a very young age. Shaking her head, she went to her room and intently began searching through her library to try and find a counter for the curse on the castle and its occupants.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione had been at the castle for a fortnight now, leaving it every day to explore the grounds, finding the greenhouses and gardens, and gasping in pleasure at them; her green thumb was only outshone by Neville Longbottom's, and soon the garden was glowing with the various plants no longer over taken by weeds while the greenhouses were in use to cultivate seedlings that she had Harry and Ron send over to her. Despite the chill in the air, she would spend hours outside, either handling the garden or reading, trying to find a counter to the curse, but having no luck in even identifying what it could be.

She had spoken to practically every occupant of the castle, even spent a few hours throwing a bone to the footrest dog, only to have to summon it back as he had no mouth. The throw cushion cat seemed to like curling up on her bed, an odd feeling but it reminded her of Crookshanks, who she missed dreadfully; he had been off with her parents. The only one she had not had extended time around was the beast, and that seemed to be due to his rarely leaving his west wing area, and she sure as hell wasn't going to go down there just to be roared at.

Today was a nice clear day with barely a chill in the air, so Hermione was relaxing beneath a large tree, once again reading a thick text on love-based curses. She was so into it that her attention was diverted and she didn't register him until he was almost on her and talking, "You have worked wonders with the garden."

"Merlin!" The witch clutched a hand to her chest in fright at the sudden words of Beast, "Don't do that."

Adam smirked, he had purposely been as quiet as possible just to frighten her, "It is my castle, I can do as I like."

"I don't care, don't frighten me, you could lose something important," Hermione waved her hand that held her wand; "I'm rather jumpy."

Flinching internally, the beast leant against the same tree Hermione did, "Must you always have that thing on you?"

"Yes, I don't even sleep without it with me, it could cost me my life," the witch sighed before coming back to his words that startled her, "Thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome but what are those plants," pointing towards the greenhouse nearest them.

Hermione smiled, "Dittany, perfect conditions to grow it here, so I asked my friend to send me some cuttings that he was struggling to save. With it I can make Essence of Dittany, a powerful restorative liquid, and rather rare due to how hard it is to actually grow the plant."

"There are magical plants?"

The question stunned the witch for a second before realising that Beast had only had that one bad magical experience and was essentially a Muggle. Removing another book from her beaded purse, Hermione stood beside him and opened it to the page for dittany, "There are thousands of plants that are used in the magical world, most are mundane, or what can be found in the normal world like sage and even a few species of dittany, but then there are those that are completely magical, such as Honking Daffodils. See?"

Adam was fascinated by what he was seeing in the book before him, soaking in the information that was so new and unreal to him, "And what do you use them for?"

"Well, woods are typically used for wands or broomsticks; they get imbued with magical properties. Flowers are sometimes simply flowers, something to give to a sweetheart, but some are used as ingredients in potions."

"Potions? Like medicine?"

"There are medicinal potions, like Essence of Dittany, but others can be used for evil things, like Love Potions and poisons that will turn the drinker's insides into liquid. People who delve into that side of magic, they are going into the Dark, and while I've touched on it on occasion, there are some things that are not meant to be messed with."

"Like what?"

Looking up and seeing that he was actually interested in what she had to say, an odd occurrence, Hermione settled them both onto the ground and spoke, "Like magics involving forcing love onto people, or soul magic. Taking another's chance to live their life how they want it is one of the worst things that a magical practitioner can do to another. Love and your soul, they are hand in hand, but also separate and are two of the most powerful magical areas that people have no right to go into and yet they do. Love saved my friend from being killed when he was an infant, his mother's love for him, and the lack of it created one of the worst monsters to have been known in the magical community. That's why I'm so pissed of now."

"Why?"

She fumed, frustrated, "Because the curse that caused all of this was based on the requisite of love, and I can't find what the bloody curse is and therefore the counter to it!"

Adam was astonished, this witch, who he was holding prisoner, was nearly ripping her hair out in frustration at not being able to find a way to counter the curse placed on people she didn't know. Being aware of his claws, the beast carefully removed the clenched hands from the brown locks, "You shouldn't hurt yourself for not being able to find it."

A mirthless chuckle, "If you knew me, you would know that that is a really useless thing to say to me."

"Well I don't know you but you still shouldn't be like that"

"Too late to change now, the whole old dogs, new tricks thing"

A bubbling of anger rose in Adam's chest, "People can change."

Hermione nodded slightly, "Yes I am aware of that, what I mean is that I can't, I just need to hang onto sanity while I'm alive and pray for salvation afterwards. Excuse me."

The young woman rose and rushed from the tree, heading into the castle, forgetting her things. As he watched her race away, Beast was left contemplating what on earth she had been talking about, yet another one of Hermione's mysteries that he truly did want to crack. Damn Mrs Potts and her rule of being polite. Then he noticed the beaded purse, and the two books that lay on the ground. Being very careful to not ruin them, Adam took them into his arms and also head into the castle.

Just as he was about to knock on the ajar door, Adam heard Hermione sobbing as she spoke to someone, probably in that mirror, "Harry, what can I do? I have 4 months to find the answer or they're all stuck like this forever. I can't let any of them go through that, they're all so nice."

"Even the beast?" The same male voice as every other call asked.

A slight hesitation and then, "Yes, even him and his name is Adam, remember that. I may not be allowed to call him it but you are not to call him a beast, he's a human like we are who was simply cursed by an awful person."

Sigh, "Fine Mione, but what can we do here to help? All of us have been searching and not even the Unspeakables have heard of such a high powered curse that's reliant on falling in love to break."

"I don't know, but if I don't get an answer by Valentine's Day, I don't think that I'll be thinking much of myself as a human being. Oh Harry," more sobs and Adam strained to hear what was said, "I love it here, so much. Does that make me a bad person to you and my family?"

"No, you are one of the most kind hearted, loving and brilliant people I know Mione, and it wouldn't matter if you were in Timbuktu, you'd still be part of the family. Why do I get the feeling that even if nothing is fixed by February, you'll be staying?"

Silence, sigh, more silence, and then, "Like I said, I love it here. I'd better go but can you send me more books, try and hit the Unspeakables up for their research about that room in the Department of Mysteries, the one concerning love, maybe there'll be something in there to help."

"Fine. We all love you Mione"

"Love you too Harry, give Teddy bear kisses from me"

Adam waited a few minutes before knocking lightly on the door, hearing a rush about the room before a soft, "Yes?"

Walking in, he spotted the crumpled tissues instantly but didn't comment, just held out the three items, "You left these in the garden."

"Oh, thank you," Hermione took her things and put them away. Seeing the time, she asked, "Will you be eating alone again?"

He just nodded and walked out, leaving the witch to fall back onto her soft bed, groaning in frustration. Back in his rooms, Adam thought about what he had heard, and found that he no longer wanted Hermione to leave, not because she was a 'prisoner' but because even though this had been the first prolonged time together since her getting here, he felt her absence would definitely be noticed in himself and those in his employ. A quick look at the rose brought about another sigh, 4 months before he is forever like this, and yet the witch seemed intent on staying around even if she was unable to help.

The emotion welling up in him at her selflessness had his mind trying to find something to thank her for all the work she had been doing. He prowled about his wing, toenails clattering on the wooden floor, barely noticing that Mrs Potts had delivered his dinner, before spying the door closest to the staircase but still in his wing, and a large toothy grin spread across his face; that would work excellently but it would be hard work to get all together, work he would do by himself. With that plan in mind, Adam settled in and ate his meal while watching Hermione doing the same.

Curled up in front of the blazing fire, Hermione was sleeping, the book she had been reading before slumped on the ground, open to the page on love magic. Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts were all watching intently from the second door as their master walked into the room and looked about, trying to see if anyone was watching, before carefully lifting the sleeping brunette into his arms and carried her out. Adam had spotted her passed out there and knew she would wake with an awful ache should she not be moved, so hurried down to do just that. Up in her room, he placed her on the bed, drawing the covers over her sleeping body, and was about to leave when he heard her whisper, "Goodnight Adam."

Turning his head back to see her eyes half-open, heavy with sleep, looking at him softly, and returned the gesture, surprised at the lack of reaction at seeing his many teeth, "Goodnight Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks turned to months and before long it was Christmas Eve, and Hermione was so excited about the day following but infuriated at the lack of progress she had made in finding a way to save her friends. Every day she would scour her large library of books, trying to find something, anything, that could help, but the only things that she had found were when people were turned into one person by an attacker, and even those instances hadn't been predicated on love to end. The ballroom had been turned into a battlefield numerous times, the witch conjuring dummies to attack to get out her anger.

Adam had watched her, both through his mirror and in person, spending more time with the woman now, and liking their times together. He had learnt much about the magical world, his preconceptions of Hermione had been long ago thrown aside but now, with the hints to her past and a war of sorts, plus the ways that she worked, he was getting more and more fascinated her by the day. The few days of freezing temperatures had brought a rare snowstorm during the nights, and yesterday he had been pelted by a dozen balls of the frozen water crystals, and was about to roar at her until he saw how her laughter lit up her entire face, so ended up sending his own snowball at her, starting a battle of immense magnitudes, and he'd been forced to have a hot bath by a smiling Mrs Potts.

His project was ready, and despite his hatred of the Christmas, due to the first Enchantress, Beast was intent on presenting Hermione with her thank you that night. So, he was once again forced into a hot bath, "Mrs Potts, you needn't supervise."

"I've been doing this job since you were born Adam, and tonight I will not have you ruin it by missing something," she whistled through her spout and an army of scissors, combs and brushes head towards the aghast beast, "And you will look your best. Hermione deserves nothing but the best."

As he was forced through the torment, Adam was unaware that Hermione was suffering through the same type of issues. Madame Armoire, or the former opera singer turned wardrobe, was fussing about something for Hermione to wear tonight, while the witch was battling with an overenthusiastic pair of scissors, "You aren't cutting my hair!"

"Dear girl, you must look your best tonight, after all, it is Christmas Eve," the wardrobe sighed, slumping heavily against the wall, "I remember the ball that we had had the week previous to our turning like this. Simply magical, the entire village was up here, as was the tradition ever since the Middle Ages apparently, and everyone had danced as I sang. Oh, I have it, here."

Hermione won her battle with the bladed attacker, and turned to see what she was to wear, and gasped in pleasure, "Oh, Madame Armoire, it is beautiful."

Hanging there inside of the wardrobe was a light yellow strapless dress with black embroidered flowers and a black sash around the middle. On the bottom of the area inside was a pair of yellow satin high heels. Quickly taking the three items, the witch locked herself into the bathroom and got dressed, before bringing in a couple of the brushes and combs to do her hair up. When she ran out of the bathroom, she found her purse and found the jewellery box that was inside, and selected her mother's gorgeous yellow sapphire and diamond earring and necklace set. Once everything was in place she turned and faced the wardrobe.

"You look amazing Hermione," Madame Armoire began to tear up, an odd thing for a wardrobe to be able to do.

"Thank you, well, here we go," with a deep breath, Hermione stepped out of her room and instantly spotted him standing there, stock still, his own walking halted at her appearance.

Adam was dressed in a black dress pants that were trimmed in gold, a white dress shirt underneath a golden vest with a white kerchief, and a navy blue ballroom tail coat trimmed with gold. His hair, the long part that would be his head hair as a human, was pulled back into a ponytail by a navy blue ribbon. There were a few still damp parts of his fur that Hermione noticed, smiling softly and realised how hard it must be for him to dry in such cold weather.

For his part, Beast was trying to remember how to breathe; Hermione was absolutely ravishing in her dress. While he had not been in the company of a human female for a long time, what he did remember of those from the castle Christmas parties when he was younger, the women were all overly made up, trying far too hard, and it showed on them. But Hermione wore very little make up, simply a touch of lipstick to add a glisten to her already ruby red lips, and the lightest eye shadow that illuminated her sparkling brown eyes.

Pulling his head together, Adam continued on his path to her door, and smiled, taking her hand and carefully placing a kiss there, as he had been taught as a child, "You look very beautiful this evening Hermione."

"As do you Adam," Hermione had begun calling him that since the night he had placed her in bed after falling asleep in front of the fireplace, and it barely annoyed him anymore.

"Shall we?" Offering his arm, the pair descended the staircase and were about to enter the dining room when Mrs Potts slid in front of them on the floor.

"Sorry my dears but it would seem that Sultan and Galaxy were left alone in the dining room"

The cat and dog were enemies of the worst sort and could flatten a room in little to no time when left alone, leaving both Hermione and Adam sighing, "How bad Mrs Potts?"

"It will take a while but thankfully we were able to set up another place for dinner," pointing her spout down the hall, "The ballroom."

The witch had an inkling that something was up but didn't mind, the last time she had seen the ballroom in was in bad disrepair and wanted to see it in all of its glory, "Thank you Mrs Potts."

When they walked into the large room, both of them took gasps of breath, it was wonderful, back to its original pristine state. And there, in the middle of the dance floor, was a table with two seats, a single red rose from the gardens in a vase, and Lumiere sending light over the area, "Please, come and sit."

Adam helped Hermione into her seat before taking his own, going over in his mind all the practice he had done with cutlery. Then the trolley came out and he spotted the soup, and instantly his stomach plummeted. The woman saw his face fall and remembered watching his fumbling with spoons a few weeks earlier, so instantly came up with a plan. After Mrs Potts put the bowls on the table, she smiled over Lumiere, raised the bowl in both of her hands and smiled, "Santé."

"Santé," Beast replied, his own smile present.

From the side of the room Mrs Potts was shaking her head as the pair drank their soup from their bowls, before heading out for the salad course. The dinner went by with pleasant conversation between the pair, about various things that Adam had read in the books that Hermione leant him, or Hermione giving an example of where a spell would be used, typically using her own life experiences in doing so. They were friends, and things to talk about were plentiful, easy. Lumiere simply stood where he was, directing his candle light about so that it illuminated in romantic ways, a smile never leaving his metallic face.

Once they had finished eating, Adam was about to ask his companion to accompany him up to see his gift to her, when the band began to play a waltz, the table and chairs bustling from the dance floor. Madame Armoire strode to her stage and began to croon them with an elegant French song. Hermione blushed lightly and looked at the man/beast, "I believe we have been set up."

"As do I," quirking an eyebrow at the three gesticulating figures over in the shadows, Adam then extended a paw, "May I?"

"Alright," Hermione placed her far smaller hand into the animal-like one and her other reaching up to rest on his shoulder, feeling his other one going to the small of her back.

With a lightness belying his size, Adam led her around the floor easily, his nails clicking with the heels of her shoes. The music changed to be in English but neither paid it any attention, they were in a world of their own, dancing as though there was no one else in the universe but them. They must have been dancing for an hour when Adam slowed at the end of another song, "You are an excellent dancer."

"As are you Adam"

"Come, I have something to show you," hands clasped together, they moved quickly to the stairs and up them.

When he turned towards his wing, Hermione hesitated, "I don't want to intrude."

Smiling at her, Adam said, "It is not an intrusion if I request your presence. It's just here. Now, close your eyes."

Only the fact that she trusted him did the witch do as asked, closing her eyes and shuddering slightly as she felt his arms coming from behind to help lead her safely. A door opened and a soft light seeped through her eyelid joins but she kept them closed, not wishing to ruin the surprise. The door closed and Adam was no longer behind her, she missed his presence, but his low rumbling voice softy said by her ear, "Open them."

When she opened them, they instantly went wide, "Oh Adam."

They were standing in the largest library she had ever seen, which was saying something considering how large the Hogwarts one was. The walls were lined with books, two storeys of bookcases on the floor that were connected to the roof for security. There were rolling ladders to help get to the top shelves, tables and chairs in a spot in front of a fireplace. It was amazing.

"I cleaned this out for you, as a thank you for everything you've been doing here," Adam looked like he would be blushing, "Not a bad gift for a prisoner."

Hermione laughed with him, she hadn't ever truly considered herself a prisoner, but her eyes were wet, she was crying, "No, not bad at all. It's perfect; thank you."

"Why are you crying Hermione?"

"It's just, this has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," looking up into those blue eyes, Hermione drew on every ounce of her Gryffindor courage and placed a gentle kiss onto Adam's furry cheek.

"You, you deserve it," the almost 21 year old stuttered, stunned by the kiss.

Shaking her head, the witch then took his hand, pulling him from the room, "It isn't a library but, I've got a present for you also."

That stunned Adam even more, he hadn't gotten a present in a decade. Waiting outside of her bedroom door, the beast watched as Hermione dug into her purse, removing a book that she brought over to him, "What is it?"

"This is something I've never shown anyone; it's a story of my life since I bought this journal when I was 11 years old. I'd like for you to have it," the brunette blushed and placed it into his large hands, "You always say you don't know much about me."

"But this, it is something so…"

Hermione cut him off, "No, I want you to have it. I should get some sleep but tonight was, it was one of the best nights I've had since starting that book, thank you Adam."

"It was my pleasure Hermione," placing another kiss onto her hand, Adam reluctantly walked off, intent to start reading the journal as soon as he was back in his room.

In her room, Hermione didn't bother to undress, she simply fell onto the bed, clutching at her chest, at the bubbling beneath it, and sighed, "I'm such a wuss, he shouldn't learn through a freaking book about my feelings. Dammit to hell, such a pathetic Gryffindor."


	6. Chapter 6

Since Christmas, Hermione had been spending every waking moment in the library, having added to it with her own books, intent on finding a way to save her friends from spending the remainder of their lives as furniture and a beast. Mrs Potts had given up trying to get her to leave for dinner, simply bringing it to her, while Adam would, every night, carry her exhausted and sleeping body into her bedroom, tucking her in tenderly enough not to wake her up. But she hadn't found anything, and was now fretting more and more as the days ticked down.

For his part, Adam was spending more of his time reading the incredibly long book that he was prevented from reading ahead in. As Hermione had written in it almost every day for over 9 years, well he was making some progress, getting to her 6th year of Hogwarts by the middle of January. His task of reading had taken his mind from the rose that continued to wilt the closer they got to his 21st birthday, but when February 1st came around, he realised that he no longer feared remaining as a beast; Hermione would stay regardless and that was what really mattered. It was about that time that he also realised what the odd bubbling in his chest meant, having never felt it before he had only pointed it out after reading something in Hermione's journal, and was surprised to learn that he loved the witch. But he wouldn't tell her, she would never love him, while she would stick about she could never love a beast like himself, and he couldn't lose her friendship.

It was the day before Adam's 21st birthday and Hermione was outside under the tree that she and him had first talked after her first day, crying her heart out in despair. She'd run out of time and there was nothing more she could do to save them, it was tearing at her heart. She was startled from her crying by a soft weight landing on her knee, looking up with tear stained face and blood red eyes, she saw her small friend, "Chip."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" The little teacup asked, worried about his best friend, "Are you ill?"

"No Chip but I've failed you all, it's Adam's birthday tomorrow and I don't know how to change you all back," she began to cry again, "I'm an awful witch and an even worse friend."

Chip bounced up and hit her on the head, shocking her, before speaking with an intelligence that belied his age, "You are not an awful witch nor are you a worse friend. You are my best friend and I don't mind if I'm a teacup forever because I'll have you here to be my friend no matter what form I'm in. I know that the others are all the same, we've been like this for 10 years, and not once did we think we would be saved before you arrived. And then you threw yourself in trying to find an answer without even knowing us, and even though we may stay like this forever, you are a member of our family and that won't ever change."

The brunette was stunned at the words, "I, I know in my head that you're right Chip but in my heart, in my heart I feel like I've failed you all. Especially Adam."

"But don't you see, that is exactly where you haven't failed," seeing the odd look, the teacup sighed, "Adults are so stupid at times. The Enchantress, she cursed us because Beast had no love in his heart but he does now, he loves you!"

"He, he loves me?"

"See, stupid," Chip laughed, "Yes he does, he just doesn't want to admit it and risk losing you forever, he needs you just like you need him. I took this with the polaroid, he was looking at you when I did."

Hermione then spotted the photo curled tightly in Chip's handle, and removed it. In there was Adam, his eyes soft and a tender smile on his lips, and in the background was herself playing with Sultan, "He loves me. I have to go…"

That was all Hermione got out before the club hit her around the head, knocking her unconscious. Chip instantly dropped into her coat pocket, the charmed one that she had shown him, and watched as another human, a man, grabbed Hermione and the picture up, laughing darkly at the photo, "So there really is a beast. Maurice wasn't lying."

"Oh no," was all Chip whispered as they were carried off, no one else aware of what happened.

Up in his room, Adam was getting to the final pages of the journal, the pages that detailed Hermione's time with him at the castle, and was feeling much warmer in his chest as he read the nice things that she wrote about him. Finally he reached the last page and noticed that it wasn't a normal entry but a letter to him;

'Dearest Adam,

If you are reading this it means that you have finally reached the end of my journey called life, and now know why it is that I am so apprehensive in talking about my past; while you may think on the outside you are a monster, I have done things that would make my insides as though a monster. I truly thought that I could never find one who I would feel human with, someone who I would care for, until I met you and found exactly what I'd thought would forever elude me, I found that I loved you. It's silly, you took me as a prisoner but I've only ever felt as though I am meant to be here with you, Mrs Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth and everyone else, and I can only thank you for accepting that exchange those few months ago.

I intend on giving you this book on Christmas, this letter here as I don't know if I could see your face should you reject my affections of love. Please Adam, know that when I look at you, I do not see the outer appearance, I see the inner, and it is your true self, your inner self that I have fallen completely and truly in love with. My only hope is that by the time your 21st birthday comes about I have found a way to break the curse, not for anything but the fact that I know you truly wish to be human once more, and that is more important to me than anything else in the world.

Love forever more,

Hermione'

"She loves me?" Adam asked the room, not expecting an answer.

He got one though, "Oh course you silly boy, I think she has ever since that day out by the tree."

He looked and saw Mrs Potts by the door, "And you didn't think to tell me before now?"

"No because you needed to come to it on your own or else you would never know if it was true," the teapot smirked as well as a teapot was able to, "So, what are you waiting for? Go find her Adam."

Adam was out of his seat in a second, bounding from the room in search of the witch to tell her that he loved her also. He searched the castle first and then the grounds, not finding anything, concerning him, until he came upon a small spot of blood near their tree, and his body went deathly cold, "No. NO!"

The roar shook the castle, bringing out the furniture, the teapot, clock and candelabra racing to their fallen boss, "Adam, Adam, what's happened?"

"She's gone," pointing to the blood, "She's hurt, taken, and I wasn't there to save her."

"No," everyone gasped.

Lumiere bounced forward, "We go and find her, track her, bring her home."

"The scent is too faint"

Then Mrs Potts noticed something, "Chip? Has anyone seen my son?"

"No," the others all said.

A plain candlestick hopped forward, "He said he was going to see Hermione."

The teapot began to boil herself in fury, "They. Took. My. Son?"

"Search the grounds, be sure that he isn't hiding somewhere," Adam growled, before returning to his rooms, grasping hold of the Enchanted Mirror, "Hermione."

In the viewing surface, he spied his love being bodily thrown into a cellar of some kind, her face plastered with bloody locks of hair. Then he spotted Chip peaking from the charmed pocket of her coat, waiting until the door was closed before bouncing to her head, "Hermione, come on Hermione, you have to wake up now. Hermione?"

"Please wake up Hermione, please, come home to me," the beast pleaded, sitting in his seat, his eyes not leaving the mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

Maurice was in a bad way, beaten and bloody, thrown into his own cellar by Gaston, the local big man and supposed hero, rich enough to be the only person in town to have a car. Since his encounter with the beast, and being saved by the unknown woman, the local eccentric had been threatened with everything from exile to commitment to the local sanatorium. But then last week, Gaston had returned from a trip somewhere and heard his story in the local tavern, and was intrigued by the entire thing.

Today he had shown where the castle was and returned home, only to have Gaston beat on his front door as evening came, Maurice's saviour over his shoulder, her head split open. At arguing that he had no right to do that to such an innocent soul, the portly man had been beaten by the coward, who locked them both in the cellar and then proceeded to rally villagers to go and kill the beast. Maurice was just thankful that the village was in the Middle Ages still and the only guns were old shotguns that were brought back from the war, and crossbows.

He had passed out soon after hearing Gaston's plans, but was roused at the pained groans of his saviour in the corner, "Miss?"

Hermione woke at having Chip run into her nostril, and was instantly assaulted by the agony in her skull. When she opened her eyes, still on the ground, she noticed that it was dark and she was in a cellar, 'Now this is more like Malfoy Manor.' Then she heard the single word from nearby, instantly going for her wand, only to find it not there.

Looking around she spotted the same man she had saved the previous year, only he was now beaten badly, "Who did that to you sir?"

"It is Maurice and the monster who did this was Gaston," the name was spat out, "Are you alright?"

"No but I will be. Chip, find my wand please"

"Okay Hermione," the teacup began hopping about before requesting a lift to the window and left them.

Maurice was astonished, "What was that?"

"That was Chip, my friend," getting into a better position, Hermione asked, "This Gaston, why did he take me?"

"No doubts to use for his own pleasure," Maurice said darkly, "There have been rumours of him doing so before. But now he is heading to the castle to kill the beast."

"Adam," the witch breathed, before calling out urgently, "Hurry it up Chip, we're needed at home."

A muffled reply came, "I know, I know."

"How long ago did they leave?"

The man blushed, "I don't know, I passed out."

Groaning in more than pain, Hermione began to plan and said, "Maurice, once we're free, I'm going to leave you to care for yourself, can you do that? It's just, I need to get home to Adam and the others."

"Yes but who is Adam?"

"The one I saved you from, and the one I love"

"GOT IT!" Chip called out, kicking the wand beneath the crack in the door.

Hermione instantly unlocked the door and began healing her head enough to apparate safely. Not bothering to clean up, she swept Chip into her hands, turned to face the man and smiled, "Be safe Maurice and speak nothing of how I got free, okay?"

"Of course," Maurice sat in shock as she did a slight pivot and left with barely a sound, "I really need to move closer to the city, perhaps live with Belle and Tania in Paris. Far too weird in this town these days."

Gaston had been leading his people for a couple hours now, heading towards the castle, when it finally came into view, "There! That is where the beast lives. Kill and destroy the castle, but the beast, he is MINE!"

The villagers all call out war cries, and began attacking the gates, trying to get inside. Cogsworth spotted them first, and screeched, "We're under attack!"

"Master! The castle is under attack!" Lumiere called out as he skid into the west wing.

Adam, certain that Hermione was now dead, as she had not moved since being thrown into the cellar, was devastated. When the candelabra came in, he saw a way out, "Let them come, I will not live without her."

The candelabra groaned in frustration so raced from the room, calling for arms, "Everyone, we must defend this castle ourselves, the master is under the belief Hermione will never return. We do this for her and the master, we do this for us, and we do this for LOVE!"

Everyone gave their own bellowing war cry, made even more potent by Cogsworth sliding from the armaments room, his two human like arms holding two very large guns, "Let them come, we will be ready."

And they were. When the door burst open, the castle occupants allowed everyone to enter before two hat stands slammed the doors shut, and then they all burst into action. Lumiere personally attacked the bastard who attempted to pluck the feathers from his feather duster love Fifi. In the battle waging, no one noticed Gaston climbing the staircase and finding Adam in his room, waiting for death.

"Beast, your head will look perfect upon my mantle," Gaston sneered, "While your woman lays in my bed."

That got the beasts attention and he roared in fury, "You! You took my Hermione!"

And they fought, bursting from the glass doors of Adam's room, onto the balcony overlooking the grounds, Gaston's weapon flung to the side, so it was all hand to hand, where the beast had the advantage.

Hermione apparated onto the grounds near her tree and heard the battle raging within the castle, and was about to run inside when she hear glass shattering. Looking up, she saw Adam battling with a man, and instantly screamed out in fear, "ADAM!"

He heard her voice, and turned to look at her, which would become his downfall as Gaston was flung towards his gun. The man took aim and shot, hitting the beast in the side, bringing a satisfying roar of pain. On the ground, Hermione heard the shot and instantly apparated to the balcony, "NO!"

"How?" That was all Gaston got out before he was flung over the railing by Hermione's wandless and silent curse, hitting the stone with a deafening crunch, head first.

The witch was by Adam's side instantly, cradling his head, "No, no, no, you can't do this to me Adam. Not now."

"You know, I finished that book," Adam lift his paw to the tear soaked face and caressed it softly, "I love you also Hermione but was too scared to say."

"Oh you silly man," Hermione sobbed out, seeing the life leaving his face, "No, I can save you."

His paw halted her reaching for her wand, "All I want, before I die, is a kiss from my love."

Hermione didn't think twice, she pressed her lips against the large animal-like ones, nipping her top lip with one of his fangs, sending as much love as she could through it. Beneath her, Adam took one deep breath and his chest was still, at the same moment that Cogsworth began to chime that it was midnight, "Happy birthday my dear beast."

From the destroyed doors, Mrs Potts, Chip who had joined her, Lumiere, and Cogsworth were all tearing up, unable to believe that their master was gone, "It can't be so."

As she moved, laying her body beside the still one of her true love, Hermione cried her heart out, clutching to Adam's fur tightly. No one noticed the rose inside of the bell jar blooming brightly until the glass exploded out, the power and magic from it weaving towards the horizontal pair.

The witch sensed the tendrils before they seeped through her and entered Adam's body, lifting him from the ground and her embrace. With wide eyes, still releasing tears, Hermione watched as his body rose a few feet into the air, the magic shooting into him, jolting him.

First thing that happened was the fur receded into his body, leaving only a long mane of auburn hair, then Adam's body convulsed, turning his animalistic figure into a 6 foot 2, highly muscled, pale white skinned human. Then, to Hermione greatest shock ever, his chest heaved in a deep breath and those blue eyes she loved so much burst open, life once more in them.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly the magic placed Adam back onto the ground before shooting high into the air above the castle, returning everyone and everything back to the way it should be. But neither Hermione nor Adam realised as they were silently gazing at the other, afraid to say a word in case it would break the spell. Almost snail-like in speed, Hermione stepped forward, her hand extended to touch his rugged face. The second it did, they both realised it wasn't a dream and Hermione leapt into his arms, sobbing, "I thought I'd lost you."

"Never, you will never lose me, I swear," Adam told her, his voice still as deep as when he had been a beast, his fingers carding in her hair.

Pulling back, brown eyes met blue and tenderly, their lips touched.

They stayed like that for a long while, until they needed air, at which time they were all but tackled by a blonde teenager, "HERMIONE!"

"Chip?" Hugging her former teacup friend, Hermione looked about and noticed that everyone was back to normal, "The curse, but, it was past midnight."

"Well, it worked for me didn't it?" Adam laughed before moving over and lifting a plump white haired woman off of the ground and hugging her, "Mrs Potts."

Two men stood beside the Englishwoman, one tall and thin with long deep brown hair and the same coloured eyes looking only a few years younger than the other man who was also shorter, larger with a pencil moustache and light brown toupee; they were already arguing, "Lumiere! Cogsworth!"

With Chip by her side, Hermione ran over to her friends and held them close before changing with Adam, and was held in the motherly arms of Mrs Potts, "My dear Hermione, sweet girl."

"Mrs Potts"

"Enough of that, it is Tia"

"Tia Potts?" Hermione laughed lightly, "I wonder how the magic ever thought to turn you into a teapot?"

They all had a great laugh at that, and as the others made their way down into the castle to find the others, Hermione and Adam remained out on the balcony, looking out over the grounds as they stood in each other's arms. When he placed a kiss on her head, the prince saw his love flinch and remembered how badly she had been injured, "You're hurt Hermione, come."

Before she could complain, the witch was being cradled in the strong arms of the man and carried to her bedroom. When in there, she grabbed out the potions she needed, and took some but handed over a single vial, "Dittany."

"The first plant I ever learnt about from you," taking the vial, Adam smiled and placed a small amount of the obvious split in her scalp, "He, he didn't…"

"No, but he was going to," Hermione then gasped, "Maurice! I left him there alone; oh I hope he's fine."

Pressing her into the bed, the man calmed her worries, "I will have someone go and check on him. No doubt that is the same one who brought you to me?'

Nodding, the witch pulled her love closer to her, "That would be right."

"I may need to thank him for trespassing," the space between them vanished as their lips once more connected.

This time when they parted, Hermione groaned, "I need to get cleaned up."

With a devilish sparkle in his eyes, Adam asked, "Want company?"

"Oh you are messing with trouble mister. As much as it sounds excellent, I'm bathing alone and you are going to make sure everyone is alright," the brunette kissed him once more and softly said, "I love you Adam."

"I love you forever more Hermione," another kiss and they parted, though very reluctantly, and Adam left the room. He found his servants having a grand party in the ballroom, though the entrance and staircase were covered with bodies and blood, so when he walked in the first thing he said was, "You all do know that there are bodies out there right?"

"Of course but they will keep until we get Hermione to help us dispose of them," Cogsworth explained, "Rather hard to explain how an entire village was wiped out due to a magical curse 10 years old, so we figured that she'd have an idea how to explain it."

The prince nodded, "That is understandable. Is everyone alright?"

"Fifi had a few feathers, sorry, hairs pulled out, but other than that we're all fine," Lumiere said from his place, holding onto the maid who was holding her hurting head.

Adam still held onto the vial so gently dotted the liquid onto the open wounds in the black hair, "There. Now, how about you all get some rest? I would like for someone to head down to the village and make sure that the man who trespassed here 5 months ago is fine, Hermione was worried about his state."

"I can go, I've been there before," Chip spoke up from his spot on the floor by his mother.

"No young man, you are going directly to bed. Oh no," Tia gasped, "None of our rooms will be ready. Everyone, at attention and get started on cleaning."

There was a great rush as the large group of his employees left the room to clean things up for bed, leaving only Lumiere and Cogsworth in the ballroom, "I suppose we are the ones to check on the trespasser."

"If you would Cogsworth"

As the major-domo puttered off, complaining about the cars probably not even being there anymore, Lumiere wandered over to the prince's side, "You know, without a village, there is no need for there to be a prince."

"I am aware of that Lumiere," Adam smiled, "There is also no need for me to remain in the same castle that was like a prison to us all for a decade. Do you think Hermione would like the Caribbean or perhaps the Mediterranean?"

"I think you should ask her yourself sir, but perhaps be aware that none of us who work for you have been paid in 10 years," Lumiere laughed as he too left.

'That's a point, I have no idea about my family's finances, damn,' the man slumped into a chair and felt the events of the last 24 hours catching up to him.

Hermione had finished her bath and wrapped up in a warm robe, and walked out to her room only find it empty, which she hadn't at all been expecting. Putting on some slippers, the witch made her way down to the ground floor, banishing the dead bodies to the backyard when she saw them, and heard scuffling about as people cleaned, 'Must have realised that they had no clean living quarters'. Not finding her love in the dining room or kitchen, she looked in the ballroom and found him slumped in a chair, his head in his hands, "Adam?"

Hearing her voice saying his name lightened the man's heart, and he lift his head to see her coming towards him wearing nothing but a robe and slippers, bringing a smile to his face, "In a hurry to find me?"

"I was worried, it happens," pulling another chair up to beside him, Hermione took his hands into her own, "What's got you troubled?"

"We were all changed when I was almost 11 years old, and while I was schooled as the beast, I was not ever taught things that I'll need to know for the outside world; why would I when we were all certain that there was no chance of returning to human form? But now we are, and I'm a 21 year old prince without a kingdom, not that I care about that, but I also have no idea how to live on the outside and how I am to care for you," his face blushed from shame, "My family was wealthy at one stage but I wouldn't know the first way to find out our finances now."

"Hey," pulling his face to look at her, the witch smiled, "I have already got a plan, if you would like my help."

The kiss was a good enough answer, "What's the plan?"

Smothering a yawn, Hermione laughed, "First thing is that we get some sleep. Come on."

By the time they reached the top of the staircase, Hermione's hold on his hand was far tighter than usual, and Adam was stunned when she pulled him towards her bedroom, "Umm…"

"Don't worry Adam, I'm not like that," the brunette chuckled at the deep blush on the man's face, "We sleep but I'm not about to be parted from you after I've only just gotten you."

So with a large grin on his face, the prince eagerly followed and was about to jump onto the bed when he saw that he was bloody and dirty also, "Perhaps I should clean-up also."

"I'll leave some clothes on the chair by the door for you," Hermione laughed and watched him leave.

After he was washed and they were both dressed, the new couple got into bed and held each other tightly, falling asleep with large smiles on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Hermione woke to an empty bed, "Adam?"

"I'm in here," a nervous voice called back from the bathroom.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just, umm, can you get Lumiere please?"

Hastily changing for the day, the witch said she would before rushing to where the servants' quarters were, "Lumiere!"

"Yes," the man said, poking just his head out from the door but Hermione could see his bare shoulder.

"My apology to Fifi but Adam needs you in my room, he's in the bathroom and asked for you," the young woman said with a slight smile, "Where's Tia?"

"Kitchen"

Hermione nodded and head that way, certain that the poor woman would be run off of her feet with so many more people now to cook for, and hoping that their supplies hadn't dried up with the curse gone. Thankfully it seemed that there was enough residual magic to keep it going for now, as the kitchen was full of movement, Tia in the center trying to organise everything.

"Psst, Hermione," Chip whispered from the corner he was sitting at, waving her over, "Over here."

Sitting beside him, getting and giving a hug, the witch asked, "How long have they been working for?"

"Since dawn, Mama had me up to help bring in the greater supply of food," the teen groused good-naturedly before blushing, "Thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For changing us back, for loving the prince," followed by another large hug.

Hermione smiled tenderly and placed a caring kiss on his forehead, "I couldn't let you miss out on all the fun of finding yourself a girlfriend could I?"

That had his face flaming red, and Hermione left laughing along with him, waving to Tia as she went. By the time she got to the staircase, she could hear Lumiere and Adam talking as they came towards her, "… And it may happen every morning but there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I am certain Hermione knows enough to know it is not in your control and will probably find it a compliment."

"Every morning? Just great," Adam sighed before blushing furiously, he spotted his love who was grinning widely, "I think we should have stayed in the bedroom my friend."

The maître d nodded, "Perhaps you are right. I believe my Fifi is awaiting me still, adieu."

Winking at the thin man as he passed her, the witch climbed the stairs to where her still blushing boyfriend was standing, "So, that's what had you hiding away?"

"Yes"

"Oh Adam, I do apologise," it was for the laughter that was about to come up on her, "I love you, everything about you."

"It's a damn inconvenience, my entire teenage years as a beast where I didn't have to deal with freaking hormones," Adam sat heavily on the top stair, pulling his giggling love into his lap, "Yes, yes, just continue laughing at my discomfort."

Hermione sighed, kissed his lips and reminded him, "Like you laughed at me my first month here when I realised too late that I was the only human female in the castle?"

He hung his head at that memory, "I did apologise."

"Yes, after Tia literally steamed your butt"

"Speaking of her, when do you suppose breakfast will be?"

"Soon, come on," with laced fingers, the couple made their way to the dining room, where the large table was completely decked out for the meal, "Wow."

A line of maids bustled in with rolling trays, no one in uniforms as the only clothes that could be found were their weekend ones, not that it seemed to matter. Soon the servants were seated at the table and everyone was eating and chatting. Hermione smiled to her side, where Adam was talking animatedly with Lumiere, and got the impression that he had never been this relaxed before.

"Hermione, what's going to happen now that we're all human again?" Chip suddenly asked from her side.

That stumped the witch for a moment before she said, "Well, I don't know for sure but there are a few things I am certain of. One is that you will be schooled on everything that you missed out on whilst a cute little teacup. Secondly is this castle, if we remain here, is going to need a complete renovation. And lastly, I know that you and I are going to be friends still."

"Perfect," the deep blue eyes he shared with his mother shone with happiness before he returned to his breakfast.

After the meal, people began cleaning up and organising what they were going to do then, as the couple made their way to the library, stopping in to collect Hermione's mirror first of all. Sitting on Adam's lap, she activated the mirror, "Harry Potter."

It took a few moments but soon the lightly bearded and tired face of her brother appeared in the mirror, "Mione, do you have any idea what the bloody time is here?"

"Good morning to you too Harry. I just thought that I would inform you that it is Valentine's Day"

Harry's face went blank, looking at his sister as though she was a mad person before it fell, "Oh Mione, I'm so sorry."

"Why? Do you know that regardless of the thousands of hours that were put into finding what the curse was, it was broken with a kiss just before the stroke of midnight," lifting the mirror to show Adam, Hermione smiled at the dumbstruck look on the face in the mirror, "Say hello to Adam."

"Hello Adam," the greeting was in a dull monotone before the wizard shook his head, "Adam! HEY! RON!"

Harry vanished from the mirror and Adam asked, "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much yeah"

They were just parting from a kiss when Ron's face, with its own rugged beard, appeared alongside of his husband's, "I hear you're the one that's taken my sister's heart."

"RONALD!" Hermione yelled, hiding her blush in Adam's neck, "Of all the idiotic brotherly things to say."

"You know you love us Mione and it could have been worse, remember what he asked Dean?"

Her eyes went hard as she looked back at the mirror and said point blank, "You even consider doing that and I will apparate across the channel and strangle you."

"What did he ask?" Adam enquired softly.

"You don't want to know, trust me"

"Off of that subject," Harry said with a grin, "Did the curse break on everyone?"

Both French occupants' heads nodded, "Of course."

"Excellent, so, not that we're not pleased as punch to talk to you again, why are you talking when there are clothes to be ripped away?" Ron flinched at the glare he received from his sister and the slap from his husband, "I mean, yeah…"

"Because I need your help. Last night the bloody villagers came to kill Adam after Gaston, the pig, kidnapped me," seeing the furious looks, Hermione calmed them, "He is currently splattered on the courtyard. But my wonderful friends here were able enough to decimate all but one person of said village, and that was the same man I rescued from a mean old beast last year."

"He was trespassing and I found you in return," Adam tried to justify.

"Anyway, with an entire village dead, I'm going to need one hell of a good cover story and was thinking freak bush fire destroys everything. What do you think?"

The two wizards pursed their foreheads in thought before nodding, "Yeah. You need the elves from Hogwarts?"

"Maybe in a day or so, first I need you to have a goblin to come over with a team, try and figure out Adam's family wealth, seems that he neglected it whilst his former self."

The Golden Trio chuckled at the deep blush from the prince, but Harry agreed, "I'll ask Grunhot to come around; he will be able to find you right?"

"I haven't placed any wards"

"Good, good, well then, happy Valentine's Day and all that, talk soon," the mirror quickly hung up but not before the sight of Ron pouncing for his husband was seen.

"They seem very much in love," Adam commented softly.

Hermione nodded, "They are."

The man placed a tender kiss on the hollow of his love's neck, "Goblins?"

"Yes, the very best to have to try and track down misplaced funds. They've helped my inheritance greatly."

Adam saw the deep blush and quirked an eyebrow, "How much are you actually worth dear?"

"Umm, see, I did get the main money after killing a few people with bounties on their heads and then there were the inheritances," seeing she wouldn't get out of telling, the witch took a deep breath and sighed, "In the vicinity of 10 billion pounds but Harry's wealth is much more…"

The man holding her was stunned, "That is a lot."

"Well most of it is in Wizarding currency and in real estate, I've not checked to see what the goblins had been doing with my account since leaving England, for all I know I've lost everything."

"I'd hope not Lady Granger or I would have lost my head," a gravelly voice said from the doors.

The couple turned and saw a goblin standing there, smiling, Adam's arms tightening around his love's waist but she just laughed, "Grunhot, you could have knocked."

"But where would the fun be in that?" The pair bowed before the shorter one asked, "Your wealth has only grown over the almost 2 years you have been neglecting it."

"I wasn't neglecting, simply uninterested," spotting Adam's confused look she pulled him over, "Adam this is Grunhot a friend and also the goblin in charge of my and Harry's two accounts. A full time job that he consistently says has made him lose his hair, but don't listen, he hasn't had any in decades. Grunhot this is Prince…"

"King Adam d'Orléans," the goblin said in shock, actually gasping, "But you were considered dead with your entire staff."

Hermione growled viciously, "I truly hope that whoever the witch who placed you under that curse is still alive; I intend on making her rue the day she was born!"

Adam took the angry witch into his arms, calming her instantly, "There is no point in being angry because if she had not done so, I would have never met you."

It took a few kisses but soon the brunette was in a condition to talk to her short friend once more, "You knew of Adam, but how?"

"His family were magical until a few generations ago, when their magic was lost. The goblins have taken care of their finances since the start, though in the French branch of course," a large grin came over his face, "I am pleased we will not be forced to search the castle for paperwork now; that would have been a costly endeavour."

"Can you send us a copy of the portfolio please Grunhot? Oh and please be certain that those in the castle's employ are paid their wages in full with a touch extra for being furniture for a decade," bowing once more Hermione watched as the goblin left, taking a watching group of Gringotts workers with him. Turning in the embrace, the witch sighed happily, "Well at least that is dealt with."

"Yes and we can now celebrate this day properly," with that, Adam lift his girlfriend into his arms and carried her to their tree, where they spent the entire day talking and kissing.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later, the house elves, led by Kreacher, had finished packing away everything in the castle. There were only 5 people who weren't going off on their own; Fifi, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Tia and Chip were going to join Hermione and Adam in moving off, stating that they were family and wouldn't be whole without them. Maurice was down in Paris with his daughter Belle and her lover Tiana, Hermione had received a loving hug from the man before he left, thanking her for saving him and for the large monetary gift from Adam, who had said it was reimburse him for the soon destruction of his house but was really for bringing Hermione into the prince's life.

The day after Grunhot's visit, Hermione had received a package from him, stating that the employees were all paid and also bringing the portfolio for her love. When they had gone over it, they'd found the perfect new home for their small family, an island in the Mediterranean Sea, between Spain, France, Italy and the African continent. It was one of the magically hidden ones, people for centuries had considered the area a dead zone, but that hadn't stopped treasure hunters from attempting to find it, not that anyone ever had. There was a huge castle on there as well as a few smaller villas that would be perfect for anyone not wishing to live in the castle.

Upon finding it, the couple had arranged for the house elves to take everything that was not going with the departing castle employees, to the island and get everything inhabitable again. Kreacher had gone one further, truly loving Hermione deeply for the better treatment he now received than when with the Black family, and had set up the agricultural area of the island so that in a few months they would be starting to be self-sustained.

All around the village, bodies were placed in their correct houses, for when Hermione would start the bush fire that would afterwards be contained by the house elves. All of the other former employees had head off the previous day, after a huge feast to celebrate their time working at the castle, and only the 7 humans, and Sultan and Galaxy, who were both locked away in carriers, were standing on the castle grounds. It was nearing nightfall, wanting to wait until then to start the fire, and the 6 who had spent most of their lives, if not all, inside of the castle were looking up at it sadly.

"It is a shame that we need to destroy it, this old castle has been in my family since the beginning," Adam commented with his chin resting on Hermione's shoulder from behind her.

"The goblins offered to rebuild it"

"No, it is time to move on, which is why I asked that the goblins arrange for the entire village to be sold off," the man chuckled, "I didn't know that my family had owned the village as well."

The others all laughed wetly, Fifi was being held by her lover, while Cogsworth and Tia were comforting their friend, and Chip was hugging Hermione from the side, tears glistening in his eyes. Then Kreacher popped into view, "Mistress, elves are in place."

"Thank you Kreacher, please make sure that none of you are in danger when the fire starts but the entire village needs to be destroyed," it made her heart sink at those words but Hermione turned to her new family when the elf popped away, "To the next chapter of our lives?"

"The better chapter," Adam smiled kissing her softly and removing the length of rope that Grunhot had sent over.

Once everyone was touching the rope, which was thread through the handles of the carriers, Hermione gave one last look up to the castle where she fell in love and found her newest family members, before aiming to the faint stream of gasoline that was spread between a dozen huge piles of kindling, and cast, "_Incendio._"

No one really saw the resulting large fires that were expertly contained by the house elves, only catching snippets of information from the following days' papers. The second after she had set the flammable liquid alight, Hermione tapped the rope and instantly the group were pulled away, heading towards their new lives.

It was on Christmas Day that Hermione and Adam married on the beach of their island, Tia and a pregnant Fifi joined a once again pregnant Ginny and Luna as bridesmaids, while Lumiere, Cogsworth and Chip were the groomsmen. Harry officiated while Ron sat with the large collection of witnesses, nearly all of whom were Hermione's British family, only a couple of Adam's former employees had come to the wedding. It was a far larger affair than Fifi and Lumiere's wedding a few months earlier, where Hermione had presided, but there was no less love.

No one was at all surprised when Hermione announced during the wedding toasts that she was expecting, Chip glowed when Adam asked him to be the godfather of the child. It was also during the reception that the teen had saw something that had his hair on end; he'd spotter his mother and Cogsworth kissing secretively in the kitchen of the castle, bringing cheers and the newly married man smiling as he placed a gold coin into his bride's hand, swearing he thought it wouldn't be until New Years' that it would happen.

A week before her Uncle Harry's 21st birthday, baby Rosemary Lillian d'Orléans was born with her father's brilliant blue eyes but her mother's brown locks. She joined her 2 month old cousin Andre, who was Fifi and Lumiere's life, in the ever expanding family. Both she and Andre were ring bearers when Tia and Cogsworth married ringing in the new year of 2002, Chip being best man. Lumiere and Fifi only had one other child, another son, Noel, before they decided that two were plenty for them; besides the island was threatening to be overrun as it was.

Every Christmas a huge ball was held on the island for the equally huge family, growing in size after the two sets of twins came months apart for the Potter-Weasley couple, who didn't mind in the least that they had so many children; they had begun thinking about more children after their current 4 were 2 years old, and they did but those pregnancies were thankfully only singles. Ginny and Dean ended up beating her mother in children, she had 2 sets of twins fraternal boys and then identical girls, and ended up with 10 kids, all of whom wound up with their mother's insanely red hair to Dean's surprise.

George and Angelina married and had a couple children, their first born boy was named Fred after his departed uncle, while Julie was the apple of her daddy's eye. Percy pulled his head in and married a pleasant Muggleborne witch, only having the one daughter but his mother didn't mind as Molly would forever hold baby Molly whenever near her. Bill and Fleur had a trio of gorgeous children, the two girls gaining their mother's Veela talents while their boy had the fairest strawberry blonde hair imaginable. Charlie never married but he did have a daughter with his long-time girlfriend, of course at the Dragon Reserve, nothing could pull that pair from the place. Neville had settled in as the Hogwarts Herbology professor with his wife, Hannah Abbott who was the Muggle Studies professor; they never had children but did look after thousands during their very long careers.

The biggest surprise of all had to come when Chip came to his mother on his 18th birthday and announced proudly that he was getting married. Hermione had sat and watched, knowing what was coming as their friendship had only grown in strength over the years and they talked about everything. When the large doors opened to the dining room, where they were all sitting, in skipped the yellow clad Luna Lovegood, a huge smile on her face, the opal engagement ring noticeable on her finger. Tia had been gobsmacked for a moment before crying into her boy's shoulders, she was so happy for him. Luna had been Chip's tutor since she fell in love with the island during Hermione and Adam's wedding, and with her intelligence, Hermione had suggested to Tia that she allow the blonde witch to tutor Chip. Their wedding was almost as large as the Christmas Day one, and a few months later the family began, the couple ending up with 4 fair haired, silvery-blue eyed children.

Hermione and Adam were at every birth, birthday, wedding, and even the resultant funerals of those the witch had loved dearly. Their own family grew to include a son, Pierre Sirius, and then a final daughter, Madeline Dora, who brought love and entertainment to the island. Over the years, friends moved to live on the island with them, or children left the nest; all three of their children attended Hogwarts as did all of the 4 Potts kids. Each year, on the anniversary that truly meant more to them than their wedding, the very much in love couple would hide away, and the children were cared for by Tia and Cogsworth, who would both just shake their heads when the kids asked what was going on.

The family grew, some of the children marrying their British friends, increasing the number of grandchildren amongst the many grandparents. Tia and Cogsworth made it to rip old ages before time caught up with them, and while it was a sad time, everyone was happy that they were together and at peace, having been sick in their later years. Lumiere outlasted Fifi by only months, his heart simply stopping during his sleep, which will happen when you are missing the other half of it.

Hermione was sitting at her husband's bedside, they had celebrated their 78th wedding anniversary just months earlier, and it was coming to midnight the night before Adam's 100th birthday. He had struggled to last this long, even with all the magic in the world and the Muggle advances, he was far past his time, and he knew it. Even still, the sparkle in his eyes that Hermione had fallen in love with all those years before was as bright as ever as he looked on at his bride, "Still as gorgeous as the day I met you."

Time had been good to the witch, her once brown hair was now white, there were a few more wrinkles around her eyes, and her bones ached when it got cold, but she looked very much the same where it counted. Giving a weak laugh, the woman kissed his hand, "Sweet talker as always Adam."

"The family?" He looked about for the large group of d'Orléans that had been there when he'd taken a rest.

"They've gone downstairs on my request," getting into the large bed, Hermione held her love as she did those many decades earlier, a tear slipping down her face, "I don't know if I'm ready."

Adam dried the tear away, "No one is ever truly ready my love but it is my time. When it comes yours, I swear to you, I will be waiting."

She nodded against him, "That could be a while."

"I would stride into hell itself if it meant collecting you," then the man felt the same lightness that had come over him 79 years ago, "It is time Hermione. Do you remember my request last time?"

"Of course my king," Hermione kissed her husband for what she knew would be the last time whilst he lived, sending all the love that she could through it, as she had those years ago.

A wave of déjà vu washed over the witch as the large clock in the hall chimed midnight as her love drew his final breath but this time Hermione knew there would be no magic to bring him back. As their large family charged into the room, the witch lay back down beside him, tears now streaming abashedly from her eyes as she whispered the same words that she had last time, "Happy birthday my dear beast."

The funeral was large, attended by people from all over the globe, and front and center was Hermione, flanked by her three children and numerous descendants as they let the ashes of Adam fly off into the ocean air, as he had wanted. Her children were ready for their mother to die soon after but she didn't, Hermione had always been a fighter, no matter what was thrown at her, and she lasted many more years after her one true love passed on. Until the morning of her 150th wedding anniversary, when her great-great-great granddaughter came in to waker her, only to find her holding onto that old polaroid that was taken by Chip when he was still a teacup, her heart no longer beating. Her namesake, Mini, simply released a stream of tears before heading down to tell the family, a smile on her face as her grandmother was finally with her love.

Hermione woke and found that she was in her 20 year old body once more, sitting beneath her and Adam's tree, and knew instantly that she had passed on in her sleep. Looking about, she didn't see anyone else, but a lone figure up near the old castle, and her face split into a smile as he got closer, "Adam."

"I told you I'd be waiting," and the loves kissed again for the first time in 72 years.


End file.
